


Teamwork

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: Harry made the mistake of organising something without first consulting Draco





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Drarry Discord monthly drabble challenge!

Harry heard him before he saw him, blustering through the house, a man on a mission. He knew there would be no hiding from it so he leaned back against the counter, arms loosely crossed over his chest, and waited for the inevitable… 

“What on Earth possessed you,” Draco yelled as soon as he laid eyes on Harry. “Go on. I’m listening. Please enlighten me as to what exactly went through your mind to convince you this was a good idea.”

“Draco, please, if you could--”

“I mean, what did you think you would achieve? It’s...it’s...so bloody like you to just go ahead without thinking.”

“I--”

“Did you even stop for one second to think about what it would mean for me? For the children? For anyone?”

“Dra--”

“Of course you bloody well didn’t because you never do! ‘I’m Harry Potter, I just bimble about doing whatever the fuck I like with no regard to anyone else.’”

“Draco! Can you please shut the fuck up for five seconds and let me explain?”

“Fine. Let’s hear it then.” Draco held himself rigidly, arms folded across his chest, and glared imperiously at Harry.

Harry screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don't need to ask for your bloody permission before looking for a kids entertainer for my own son’s birthday.”

“We should be a team! When you agreed to marry me, you agreed to consult with me on everything!”

“It’s a fucking clown! Jesus fucking Christ, Draco…”

“We are a team on everything or not at all! Sometimes I feel like you don’t take this marriage seriously.”

“Oh for... Fine! Next time I organise a kid’s party, I promise I'll talk to you first.”

“Thank you. That’s all I ask.”

Harry shook his head despairingly. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr @ [coriesocks](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks)


End file.
